We Can Work It Out
by quietandmellow
Summary: This is a Huddy fic. Cuddy finds a child and House helps her try to help the little girl. They will have to try to figure out how to protect the little girl from her father. Please read and review if you want me to continue.
1. Welcome To My Life

**Welcome To My Life**

It was another busy morning at PPTH.

Lisa Cuddy walked out of her and was bumped into by two teenager boys.

"Sorry," said the taller teenager boy with beach blond hair. "Excuse us," he said to apologize.

The other boy just stood behind the taller boy.

"Butt kisser," Cuddy heard the other boy say as she walked away.

"Loser!" The tall boy answered back and punched the other boy in the arm.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked to the front desk. She hated morning at the clinic.

"Dr Cuddy!" Nurse Brenda called from the nurse's station when she saw Cuddy walk to the front desk.

Cuddy turned smiled at Brenda.

"Dr. House hasn't shown up for clinic duty again," Brenda said as she gave some paperwork to a woman with a baby in her arms.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, not very surprised by what Brenda had to say.

"I'll take care of it," Cuddy said to Brenda before she turned to go find House.

She checked his office and the outer office but did not find him. She then decided to go check Wilson's office.

"Have you seen House recently?" Cuddy asked as she opened the door and walked into Wilson's office without knocking.

Wilson glanced up from the pile of paperwork that he was working on. "Not for awhile," he answered her.

Cuddy simply stared at him.

Finally, Wilson looked back up at her. "I don't know where he is," he said with a shrug.

"Sure you don't," Cuddy replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me where he is Wilson or you will get to do his clinic duty."

"He's in the clinic," Wilson said not wanting to have to deal with the clinic today.

Cuddy looked at him to tell him she thought he was lying.

"He figures that the last place you'd look for him is the place that you want him to be," Wilson explained.

Cuddy nodded slowly and left Wilson's office.

She walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. After a few moments, the doors opened into the clinic and Cuddy walked towards the exam rooms, her annoyance growing with every step.

By the time she made it to the first exam room, she was pissed. She flung the door open expecting to find House inside watching his portable T.V. or sleeping.

What she did see wasn't what she had expected. The only person in the room was a little girl who couldn't have been any older than four years old. She sat on the floor next to the examination table with her legs against her chest.

The girl had long black hair that fell in waves nearly to her waist. Her skin looked pale against her red shirt.

She looked up as Cuddy came in and Cuddy was met with the sight of eyes the color of sky blue eyes that held sorrow and fear.

Cuddy's anger disappeared immediately upon seeing the little girl on the floor.

"Hello," Cuddy said to the girl softly as she bent down to get a closer look at her. "Where is you parents?"

The girl didn't reply, but just stared up at Cuddy with her sad eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Cuddy asked.

Once again the girl didn't reply. She just continued staring at Cuddy with her deep blue eyes.

Cuddy reached over to set a hand on the girl's shoulder but the girl moved away from her.

"I won't hurt you," Cuddy assured her softly. "I just want to help you. Are you hurt?" Cuddy asked again.

This time the girl nodded her head, causing her black curls to bounce.

"Can I see?" Cuddy asked. Once again the little girl nodded her head, her eyes never left Cuddy's as she held out her arm.

Cuddy hadn't noticed it at first, but the girl's shoulder was dislocated. It looked like it had almost been nearly ripped out of its socket. Other than the dislocated shoulder, the girl appeared unharmed.

Cuddy felt her stomach twist as she carefully examined the injury. Someone must have really tugged on her arm to get it to dislocate.


	2. Where Is She?

**Where Is She?**

The girl winced when Cuddy touched her arm.

"Did someone hurt you?" Cuddy asked her in a whisper. The little girl didn't do anything.

"I need you to answer me sweetie," Cuddy said. The girl merely looked up at her with sad blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Cuddy asked, but once again the girl didn't answer. She just looked away from Cuddy.

"It's okay," Cuddy assured her. "I am not going to hurt you."

The girl didn't turn back towards her. Cuddy returned her focus back to the girl's shoulder. It would have to be put back in place and checked for nerve damage.

"Where are your parents?" Cuddy asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you here alone?" Cuddy asked. The girl slowly nodded her heard yes.

"I know that your arm probably hurts, right?" Cuddy asked and the girl nodded her head yes.

"If someone hurt you, I can protect you from them," Cuddy said trying to get the girl's trust.

The girl didn't do anything.

"Right now I am going to take you to a doctor that will fix your arm, okay?" Cuddy asked.

The girl's blue eyes widened in fear and she looked right into Cuddy's eyes.

Cuddy could feel her heart melting.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Cuddy promised. "Do you need help getting up?"

The little girl nodded and Cuddy reached down and slowly helped the girl up, making sure she did not touch her left arm. Cuddy reached out her left hand and the girl grabbed it with her right hand.

"It's okay now," Cuddy said. "No one will hurt you here."

The little girl looked up at Cuddy with her bright blue eyes and Cuddy wondered who would ever hurt such an innocent child.

Two hours later, House was shocked that he still hadn't heard from Cuddy. He had avoided his clinic duty and even watched the new episode of General Hospital.

He had expected Cuddy to hunt him once she found out that he was skipping clinic duty.

He hadn't actually seen Cuddy all day. He knew that it shouldn't bother him that she hadn't been looking for. Even though he knew this, it still did bother him. House wasn't stupid, though, so he had no desire to go seek her out to get more work.

He decided to move to Plan B. He went to go see Wilson.

"Have you seen Cuddy?" House asked as he barged into Wilson's office without knocking.

Wilson glanced up from the paper work he was doing. "Do you have a case?" He asked.

"Nope," House replied simply as he plopped down into the chair across from Wilson's desk.

Wilson put his pen down knowing that House was not going to leave unless he spoke to him.

"I haven't seen her since this morning, when she came in here looking for you to yell at you I presume," Wilson replied.

House nodded his head. "I skipped my clinic duty today."

Wilson put his hand over his mouth in mock surprise. "You skip clinic duty? That is so unlike you," he said sarcastically.

"She didn't hunt me down and make me do it either," House said.

"And that upsets you?" Wilson asked slowly.

"No," House snorted. "I just hope this means she had given up on trying to change me."

Wilson rolled his eyes. House would do anything to get out of work.

A half an hour later, House headed to Cuddy's office. She wasn't there.

He started to feel something was wrong. He then tried to push that feeling away saying that everything was fine. He decided to go back to his office and surf the Internet.

He knew he needed to get his mind on something else.

As he was walking back to his office, he thought he heard a familiar voice in one of the patient's rooms.

He stopped by the door and listened closely. That was Cuddy's voice. She seemed to be reading something. House could tell it sounded like a children's story.

He peered in the door. House saw a young girl lying in the hospital bed with the covers pulled up around her shoulders.

Her eyes were closed, but House couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. The girl's left arm was in a sling.

Cuddy sat on the bed next to her reading a book.

House then saw Cuddy close the book. After sitting there for a few minutes, Cuddy sensed another presence in the room and turned around to see House in the doorway.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed slightly embarrassed as she saw House staring at her.

----------

Please keep sending me some reviews. This is my first story and I want to know if people are enjoying it.


	3. Who Is She?

**Who Is She?**

"I didn't know story telling was part of the Dean's duties," House said with smile.

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked in an annoyed voice.

"I wanted a story before my naptime. Brenda said I should come in here. I prefer dirty romance novels," House replied.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and looked back at the girl.

"Who is she?" House asked tilting his chin towards the little girl lying in the bed.

"I don't know," Cuddy sighed sadly.

"Who did she say she was?"

"She didn't say anything," Cuddy said. "She hasn't spoken a word. She came into the clinic alone with shoulder dislocated. She hasn't told me anything."

"Any other injures?" House asked as he stared at the little girl sleeping.

"She has a lot of old bruised," Cuddy replied with a sad sigh.

House nodded knowing what Cuddy meant. "Do you think she is mute?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I think she is just scared," Cuddy replied. "I think she doesn't know who to trust."

House nodded again. "Have you called child services yet?"

Cuddy looked up at him with sorrow-filled blue eyes and then quickly looked away.

"You have to call Cuddy," House said. He had seen the answer in her eyes and knew that they had to be called.

Cuddy looked back up at him.

House looked at her and then looked at the girl.

Cuddy wanted to protect this little girl even though she didn't even know her.

"One of the hospital's child psychologists is coming by later. I was hoping that they could help her before we had to send her away," Cuddy said softly.

The little girl's blue eyes opened up. She sat up slowly and looked around the room.

She looked at Cuddy's familiar face and then looked at the unfamiliar face of House. She looked him over before turning back to Cuddy.

Cuddy saw the worry in her eyes.

"It's okay," Cuddy told her softly. "Dr. House won't hurt you."

The little girl looked back at House. The girl waved House over to her. House walked towards her, wondering what she could want.

The girl looked him over, taking in every detail. After a moment she reached for his hand. House just looked at her.

The little girl looked at him in the eyes and House saw the hurt look in her eyes. House sighed dramatically and held his hand out.

He was sure that this little girl had been through a lot and being mean to her was probably not a great idea.

The girl looked warily at his hand for a moment, as though afraid that he would pull it away or strike her with it. Slowly she lifted her uninjured arm and grasped his hand.

House rolled his eyes at Cuddy. Cuddy smiled knowing that House was hating this.

The little girl then let go of House's hand and reached out for Cuddy's hand, which Cuddy extended immediately. The girl grabbed Cuddy's hand and smiled.

Cuddy felt the girl slightly squeeze her hand.

"Everything's okay," Cuddy said softly. "You're safe here."

House watched the interaction. "Will you be spending the day with Jane Doe?" He asked after a moment.

Cuddy looked up at him surprised that he called her that. "That is not her name," she argued.

"It is until you find out her name," House said.

Cuddy looked at the girl. "What is your name?"

"Where are her clothes?" House asked when the girl did not answer. "Maybe her name is on the inside."

"There over there," Cuddy said pointing to a chair in the corner. House pulled out the girl's shirt and looked at the tag.

"Madison," House said reading the tag.

Cuddy motioned for House to bring the shirt to her.

"I'm not lying. If I were, her name would be Zeppelin," House said as he handed the shirt to her.

Cuddy looked at the little girl who still had a hold of her hand. "Madison?" She asked to try and confirm it.

The little girl nodded slowly.

"Madison's a pretty name," Cuddy said with a smile to the girl. Cuddy wished the last name had been in the shirt too so that she could find who was responsible for hurting her.

Madison crawled onto Cuddy's lap.

Cuddy looked surprised at what the girl was doing and House couldn't help but smile. He didn't smile at the awkward look on Cuddy's face, but the sweetness of it, even though he would never admit that to anyone. Cuddy smiled down at Madison as she settled into her lap. Madison looked up at Cuddy and smiled at her.

House smiled even bigger.

House then looked at Madison who was looking back up at him, which caused him to have more of a puzzled look on his face.

Madison gazed up at him with her bright blue eyes and he looked at her right in the eye. Something about this girl intrigued him. Madison cocked her head to one side and made the same puzzled look he was making.

-------------------------------

Please review. I am fairly new at writing fan fiction.


	4. She Needs Me

**She Needs Me**

Cuddy had taken Madison to the child psychologist in the hospital. It was hard for her to leave her, but the psychologist thought it was better if they were alone.

Cuddy knew that Madison was at least safe.

Cuddy was sitting in her office about 20 minutes later, working her way through the piles of paperwork that had grown that morning when she was with Madison.

She sighed when the door to her office opened without knocking. She glanced up expecting to find House, but instead she found Madison looking at her.

Madison stood in the doorway with Elizabeth Newman, one of the child psychologists in the hospital.

As Madison looked at her, Cuddy could see the terror in her eyes.

"She won't let me examine her," Elizabeth said to Cuddy. "She has spoken a word to me and she pulls away any time I try to start the physical examination," Elizabeth continued.

"Madison," Cuddy said softly as she stood up and walked over to kneel in front of her. "Elizabeth is here to help you. You need to let her help you," Cuddy explained gently.

Madison shook her head and grabbed Cuddy's hand with a tight grip. Cuddy sighed because she knew she had a mound of paperwork that still had to be done, but Madison looked so scared and Cuddy didn't have the heart to leave her.

"I can take care of the physical exam and bring her to you when I'm finished so you can try to talk to her if that is okay," Cuddy told Elizabeth.

"Is that okay with you Madison?" Cuddy asked her. Madison nodded her head and tightened her grip on Cuddy's hand even more.

"That is fine with me. Have you called child services yet?" Elizabeth asked.

Cuddy looked down at Madison's sad blue eyes and then looked back up at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed because she could read the answer in Cuddy's eyes. "You should call them once we are done with the exams. The more attached to her you get, the harder it's going to be for you Dr. Cuddy," Elizabeth said.

Cuddy nodded slowly. "I'll do it when we are done," she promised as she stood up and led Madison out of her office and towards one of the exam rooms.

Madison followed Cuddy without protest. She also didn't object when Cuddy started the physical exam.

Cuddy took Madison's temperature and blood pressure and checked her heart rate, along with her arm that was is a sling because of the separated shoulder.

Madison winced when Cuddy checked her bruises. The X-rays Cuddy had taken earlier results came back and showed a couple healed rib fractures.

Cuddy knew that Madison had been beaten more than once. She could tell that some of the bruises were old.

Cuddy did get some relief when the standard SAE kit showed no signs of sexual assault.

Madison sat quietly through the entire procedure. When Cuddy was finished, she grabbed onto Cuddy's hand again.

Cuddy smiled reassuringly at Madison as she led her from the exam room.

Cuddy walked towards the elevators to take Madison upstairs and she nearly ran into Cameron who was coming down as she was going up.

"Dr. Cuddy," Cameron said. "I have been looking for you."

Cuddy knew what this was probably about.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked just in case it was something else.

"House," Cameron replied as though it should have been obvious.

This time Cuddy couldn't fight back the sigh.

"Whatever it is, I'll yell at him later," Cuddy told Cameron.

It was only then that Cameron noticed Madison, who was standing behind Cuddy while still managing to keep a tight grip on Cuddy's hand.

"What's your name?" Cameron asked softly as she knelt down to the little girl.

"Her name is Madison," Cuddy replied. "She's a patient and I'm taking her to Dr. Newman."

"I can take her for you," Cameron said. "I am sure you wouldn't mind her off your hands for a little while. I'm sure that you have other things to do, especially since House works at your hospital."

"Well…" Cuddy said as she hesitated for a moment. She glanced down at Madison whose blue eyes were full of fear when they met her blue ones. "Madison this is Dr. Cameron. She won't hurt you. She's going to take you back to Dr. Newman," Cuddy explained.

Madison shook her head no. She tightened her grip on Cuddy's hand until her knuckles were white.

"It's okay Madison," Cameron said assuring her. "I just want to help you. Dr. Cuddy has other patients to help."

Once again Madison shook her head no. Cameron didn't understand why the girl didn't like her, but she did not want to push her since she knew Dr. Newman was a child psychologist at the hospital. "Dr. Cuddy will take you then," she said trying to tell the girl that it will be okay.

Cuddy took Madison upstairs, but when they reached Dr. Newman's office, Madison refused to let go of Cuddy's hand.

Dr. Newman ended up letting Cuddy sit through the psychologist's seemingly endless exam.

Madison didn't answer any of them and she didn't let go of Cuddy's hand the whole time.

Two hours later, Wilson walked into Cuddy's office to ask her about a patient of his. He found Cuddy going through papers with Madison asleep in her lap, with her head lying on Cuddy's shoulder.

Wilson smiled at the sweet scene. Cuddy glanced up at Wilson who was staring at her.

"Do you need something Wilson?" She asked softly, trying hard not to wake Madison. "She wouldn't let go of my hand and I couldn't leave her, and I had paperwork to do. She was tired…" Cuddy trailed off trying to explain herself to Wilson.

"She's a cutie," he whispered softly. "Is she a patient?"

"Yes," Cuddy said. "She came into the clinic by herself with a separated shoulder. I finished her physical a couple of hours ago and she also met with a child psychologist. She had bruises everywhere and the X-rays showed a couple of healed rib fractures.

Wilson's eyes filled with sorrow. "Someone's been hurting her. Did she tell you who?"

"She hasn't told me anything," Cuddy said sadly. "I think she is too afraid to talk."

Wilson nodded slowly. "Is she staying at the hospital overnight?"

"She has to. She had nowhere else to go," Cuddy replied.

Wilson nodded again. "Would you like me to take her so that you can work?" He asked.

Cuddy shook her head. "No. I'm fine," she insisted, as she shifted Madison slightly. "What did you need?" Cuddy asked.

"It can wait until later," Wilson said. He smiled at Cuddy and then turned and left the office.

An hour later, House stormed into Cuddy's office without knocking.

"You didn't approve the surgery that will save my patient's life?" He shouted.

Cuddy glared at him and moved her eyes to the corner where Madison sat, silently coloring on a blank piece of copy paper.

"No, I didn't. Keep your voice down," Cuddy replied. "You are not doing an exploratory surgery on a patient with a bleeding problem."

"We can't fix the bleed unless we know where it's coming from. The only way to find out where it is coming from is through surgery," House explained angrily.

"He'll bleed to death House. Find another way to find the bleed," Cuddy told him firmly.

House narrowed his blue eyes at her and then looked over at Madison in the corner.

"What is she doing here?" He asked Cuddy.

Cuddy simply looked at him.

"You haven't called child services yet," House said. "You're going to have to eventually Cuddy. She can't live in the hospital.

Cuddy looked down at her desk and when she looked back up at House her blue eyes were glistening with tears.

"I did her physical exam earlier," she told him in barely more than a whisper. "She had some healed and healing rib fractures and bruises everywhere."

House just looked at Cuddy. He didn't do well with tears, especially with Cuddy, who was usually so controlled.

House wasn't the only one who had noticed Cuddy's sudden tears. Madison stood up from her spot in the corner and walked over to Cuddy. She started climbing up onto Cuddy's lap and Cuddy picked her up automatically so that she wouldn't hurt her arm more.

Madison looked into Cuddy's shimmering blue eyes and hugged her tightly. Cuddy gave her a watery smile as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Madison didn't like to see the woman who had been so nice to her cry. Cuddy smiled at Madison to try to tell her it was okay.

Madison slid off of Cuddy's lap and walked over to House who had been inching closer and closer to the door to try and leave the uncomfortable situation. She grabbed his hand before he had time to pull away.

Madison looked at him with pleading blues eyes that told him to apologize and House allowed her to tug him over towards Cuddy.

After Madison had managed to drag House to Cuddy's desk, she looked back up at him. House kept looking at her.

Cuddy watched what was going on in front of her. Cuddy looked up at House when he looked at her.

"I am sorry if I made you cry," House said sounding like a child that was forced to apologize for something. Madison hugged House's leg.

She then smiled at him.

Madison then crawled back on Cuddy's lap. Cuddy gave House huge smirk.

Madison stuck out her hand for the lollipop in House's hand.

House handed it to her. Madison was not only stealing Cuddy's time away from him, she was also stealing his lollipops.

-----------

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I need you guys to stroke my ego. I guess I am a lot like House.


	5. I Need You

**I Need You**

Cuddy walked down the hallway towards Madison's hospital room. She had taken Madison in there over an hour ago to let her get some sleep. She wanted to check on her to make sure that she was sleeping soundly.

Cuddy peeked into the room and what she saw shocked her and made her smile. Madison was curled up on the bed with her head resting on House's chest. House lay beside her, his legs stretched out across the bed.

Cuddy never thought that she would see House sleeping next to a child.

"I know you are there," House said without opening his eyes. "And stop smiling."

"How did you that I was smiling?" Cuddy asked as she walked into the room.

"I know you Cuddy," House said, opening blue eyes to stare at her enter the room.

Cuddy walked over and sat gently on the right side of the bed next to Madison. "Has she said anything?"

"No," House said. "I was walking past the room after leaving the bathroom and she woke up. I was at the elevator when I felt her grab my hand. She pulled me back in here."

Cuddy smiled thinking that was sweet that Madison trusted House.

Madison's foot kicked in her sleep.

Suddenly, Madison started shaking. Cuddy looked down at her in concern wondering what could be wrong. Madison started to moan in her sleep.

House also looked down at Madison.

"She's having a nightmare," House said.

"Are we supposed to wake her up?" Cuddy asked. She started shaking Madison's leg. "Madison! Madison! It's okay. It's okay. You're safe," Cuddy said as she picked her up in her arms.

Madison stopped shaking. She then started pushing herself away from Cuddy's arms.

"Calm down," House said firmly to her. "Madison, calm down" he said again louder.

Madison's eyes flew open and she grabbed back onto Cuddy. House watched Cuddy try to calm her down.

"I'm here," Cuddy said gently stroking the child's back that had started to shake again. "It's okay. You're safe. It was just a dream and nothing can hurt you here," Cuddy said assuring her.

Madison pulled her head up from where it had been buried in Cuddy's shoulder. She looked up at Cuddy and Cuddy felt her heart break as she watched the tears streaming down the little girl's cheeks.

Madison reached out a tiny hand tightly held onto Cuddy's jacket. Madison then laid back down on Cuddy and looked over at House.

Madison's shaking slowly faded as she hugged Cuddy. The whole time, she kept staring at House.

Madison then pulled away from Cuddy and laid back down next to House, once again resting her head on his chest.

Cuddy laid down next to her.

House was afraid to move because he didn't want to upset Madison. He was pinned under Madison, unable to move without waking her. He looked over and saw that Cuddy had fallen asleep.

House sighed. He knew he was stuck here until Madison got off him, so he closed his eyes and let himself doze off.

The first thing House was aware of when he woke up the next morning was the throbbing pain in his leg. The second was that he was lying in a bed and that he wasn't alone.

This realization caused House's eyes to shoot open to try to see who was with him.

His eyes darted around the room taking it all in. He looked over and saw Cuddy sleeping in the bed with him. Madison was now lying against Cuddy with her head buried under the covers.

Cuddy shifted beside him and opened her eyes to find House staring at her. Cuddy lifted her head off of the pillow. Her blue eyes looked very sleepy and her hair was missed up a little and thought that was incredibly sexy.

"Morning," she said quietly. "I can't believe I slept the whole night."

House nodded in agreement. He carefully untangled himself from the sheets and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He looked around for his cane.

"I saw it lying on the floor next to the table when I came in last night," Cuddy said knowing what he was looking for. House got up and picked up his cane from the floor. He then stretched. He winced as his leg throbbed painfully. Cuddy sent him a sympathetic look as he retrieved the bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and dry swallowed two pills.

Madison stirred slightly against Cuddy. Cuddy thought she had gone back asleep, but then Madison poked her head out from under the covers. Her black hair fell in a tangled mass around her face.

She glanced at Cuddy and smiled.

House rubbed his leg. He sat back down on the side of the bed. He wished he had taken some Vicodin before he went to sleep. He knew that his leg would be sorer than usual today.

Madison sat up and looked at House with her blue eyes. House looked at her and wrinkled his nose at her and Madison laughed in response.

House and Cuddy instantly looked at each other and then back to Madison. House had made her laugh. That was the first time they had seen her make a noise of pleasure. Madison then crawled over to the other side of the bed and hugged House's back.

She then looked up at House to see if it was okay.

"He doesn't mind you hugging him," Cuddy said trying to tell House to be nice to her.

Madison looked at Cuddy and then shifted her gaze back to House. House nodded that it was okay, so Madison hugged him again.

"Okay Madison," Cuddy said to get the girls attention. "Dr. House has a patient that he needs to go check on." House made a pouting face, even though he knew he hadn't checked on his patient in a while. "I have a meeting to go to a meeting, but I will be back later to check on you," Cuddy continued. Madison crawled back over to Cuddy and climbed in her arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Cuddy said to her. "You can't come with me."

Madison looked up at her with her shimmering blue eyes and it took every ounce of self-control Cuddy had to shake her head at the little girl. She leaned over and hugged her tightly and then carefully pulled Madison away from her and walked to the door.

Cuddy didn't look back, because she knew that if she did, she'd end up right back in the hospital bed with Madison.

------------

Please Review.


	6. Where Did You Go?

_A/N: This story takes place before this season. Joy had not happened._

**Where Did You Go?**

Madison sadly watched Cuddy leave and then turned and looked at House who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't even try using those big blue eyes on me kid," House told her as she keep staring at him. "I said no. I have a dying patient on my hands, so the last think I need is a little kid following me around all day," he told her firmly.

Madison's eyes filled with tears and she looked away from House. House felt the tiniest bit of strain on his heart. He did didn't do well with tears and he didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm going now," he said quickly and got up to head to the door.

"Please?" Madison asked him.

House turned around and looked at her. Madison was now staring right at him again. Her eyes were still brimming with tears.

"Can I come?" Madison asked with a quivering voice.

House stared at her in surprise. She had spoken to him.

House reluctantly walked back over to her and helped her get off the bed. He rolled his eyes when she took his hand when they started to walk together.

House sat in his office chair, twirling his cane absentmindedly as Madison played with his ball. He was amazed how happy someone could be throwing a ball back and forth against the wall. House continued to stare at her, thinking about whether or not he should call child services for Cuddy.

He knew that Cuddy was already getting attached to Madison after only knowing her for a little while. He knew that if he didn't call, Cuddy could get in a lot of trouble if her parents were looking for the kid.

He also knew that if her parents did hurt her, child services needed to know. He didn't want her to have to grow up in an abusive home. He glanced at his phone.

He knew he had to do it. He didn't want to do it, but he had to do it. Cuddy was already too attached and she couldn't do it even if she wanted to do it. He knew she didn't want to make that call.

House stopped twirling his cane and after staring at Madison for a few minutes, he picked the phone up.

House talked to someone at child services and they told him that they would be over soon to talk to Madison.

House told them to ask for him when they got there.

When child services came and picked Madison up, she tried to hold on to House's hand for dear life. Even thought House would not admit it to anyone, it broke his heart to see her so afraid. Without thinking, he told her that he could come visit her when the child services rep told Madison that House could do that. She still had to practically drag her out.

An hour later after child services had taken Madison, House looked up from his T.V when he heard a familiar noise from the hallway. What he heard was the click of what could only be Cuddy's heals and they seemed to be moving at a very fast pace.

Cuddy stormed into the room with anger covering her face and her blue eyes blazing with what House thought was a murderous look.

"Why the hell did you call child services and not tell me?" She yelled.

"It had to be done Cuddy," House said trying to explain himself.

"House," Cuddy said in almost a whisper. "Why didn't you call me? I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"It would have been too hard on you," House said. "You never would have called Cuddy and it needed to be done."

"I was going to," Cuddy said, but even she didn't believe herself.

House watched as Cuddy sat down on the corner of his desk as she tried to fight the tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," House told her softly. He had seen way too many tears in the last couple of days.

Cuddy brushed some of her tears away.

"I was just fooling myself House," Cuddy stated with a trembling voice. House stood up and walked over to her. He slowly patted her on the shoulder to try to comfort her, even though he was very uncomfortable.

Cuddy looked up at him. A tear ran down her cheek and House reached out and brushed it away.

House knew he shouldn't feel guilty for calling child services, but when he looked at Cuddy, he felt it anyway.

Cuddy had been there so many times when he needed her. He didn't even let her say goodbye to Madison.

House and Cuddy stayed looking at each other for a few seconds. He hated to see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," House told her as he looked down at his feet. Cuddy stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Don't cry," House said mainly meaning don't cry in front of him. "It's okay."

Cuddy cried harder into his shoulder. She wasn't just crying for Madison, but also for the baby she lost in a miscarriage.

House patted her back softly awkwardly.

Usually Cuddy would have been horrified to cry in the hospital, but at that moment, she didn't care. She finally pulled away from House and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm not mad at you House," she told him. "You did the right thing."

Cuddy knew that he did do the right thing, but that didn't mean she still couldn't try to fight to get Madison as her own.

--------------

_Please keep reading and reviewing. Also, don't fret because Madison is coming back._


	7. Good Thinking

**Good Thinking**

After leaving House, Cuddy called child services back to ask them about taking Madison in into her care if her parents or other family members were not found. The woman said that she could file to be her foster parent, but there was no guarantee that she would be able to get Madison. She then faxed over the paperwork to Cuddy so that she could feel it out. Cuddy knew that it was kind of a long shot, but she really didn't care.

She was filling out the paperwork when House came into her office. He sat down in the chair in front of her and just looked around her office.

"May I help you?" Cuddy asked after a minute.

"My patients getting a bunch of tests done right now and I am kind of bored."

"You could, I don't know, go to the clinic and work maybe," Cuddy suggested to him.

"You so funny," House said back to her. "What are you working on?"

"None of your business," Cuddy replied. "Go away."

"Sex-change papers?" House asked her.

"Yes. I was hoping this was you would stop looking at my butt."

"That would be a little creepy," House said. "What are your really filling out?" House got up and walked around her desk.

"Do you not understand what none of your business means?" Cuddy asked him as she picked up her papers from the desk.

"You should know by know that if you say that I am not supposed to know about it, I will want to know about it. Wouldn't you rather just tell me instead of me having to break into your stuff later to look for it?"

Cuddy sighed knowing that House always found things out. "I am applying to become Madison's foster mom."

House took this information in for a second. "Good," he said. _Did House seriously not just make fun of me?_ Cuddy thought to herself.

"No jokes? No comments about how I will ruin her life?"

"Nope," House said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"I have to explain myself for not saying something rude?" House asked back.

"So you thought it but just decided not to say anything?" Cuddy said with an annoyed tone.

"No! I said 'good' because I thought it was a good idea" House said defensively.

"Why do you think it is a good idea?" Cuddy asked a little shocked that House was thinking this.

"Madison already knows you. It would be very hard on her to be thrown with some random person who may just want her for the money."

Cuddy smiled at him. "Thanks House," she said to him.

House was happy that he had said something to make her smile after what had happened earlier that day in his office.

"I'm going to go know," House said.

"Do you want to come with me to see her at child services? You told her you would visit her."

"I think I can squeeze it in my busy schedule," House said to her as he left.

_I wonder why he really came in here. Whatever the reason, I am glad that he did, _Cuddy thought to herself.

House had mainly gone into Cuddy's office to check on her. He knew that she had been pretty upset earlier. He also went in there because he knew that she would have called child services to check on Madison. He knew that he couldn't call because if Cuddy found out, she would never let him hear the end of it.

He was really happy when he found out that Cuddy planned on trying to be Madison's foster mom. Cuddy had taken care of him for many years and could no doubt do a great job with Madison.

---------

_I will try to write a longer chapter next time. Please keep reviewing if you want me to continue._


	8. It Is Okay

**It Is Okay**

That night, Cuddy lay on her sofa watching a marathon of 'I Love The 70's' on television. Cuddy had called about going to see Madison, but they told her she could not see her. They said that Madison refused to talk to the counselors and they wanted to try to get her to talk to them and be comfortable with them.

A loud knocking on the door made Cuddy jump on the sofa and she immediately recognized the sound as House's cane pounding against her front door.

Cuddy lay there hoping he would go away, but finally she got up and walked to the door when the pounding got harder. She opened the door and stared at House. House looked at her and could tell that she had been crying.

"I am not in the mood, House," Cuddy said hoping he would get the hint and go away.

"I was bored and Wilson is on a date with a nurse. I thought maybe you would want to do something," House said trying not to let Cuddy know he had come over to check on her. Cuddy couldn't help the smile because she knew why he was there.

House and Cuddy ended up sitting and watching TV for about an hour later together.

"I have realized from watching this that I did not love the 70's," Cuddy stated as she leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Did you like the 40's better?" House asked as he moved away from her to avoid any punches she might throw at him.

Cuddy smiled a little at the comment, but did not try to hit House, which caused House to study her. He noticed that she looked like she needed some sleep because she looked tired at weak.

"You need a vacation."

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Where did that come from?" She asked about his sudden comment.

"You work to hard," House said.

"Most grown up's have to work, House," Cuddy said as she closed her eyes again. "Not everyone has as nice of a boss as you do."

House grabbed Cuddy's chin and turning her face towards his, causing her to open her eyes again.

"You need a break, Cuddy. I know you are worried about Madison right now and that added stress will take a toll on your body," House explained to her.

Cuddy looked into House's eyes, which were now only a few inches from her face. He had removed his hand from her chin and moved it to her hand and held it and Cuddy could see the worry in his blue eyes and could feel it in the hand that was holding hers. She could smell his cologne radiating off his body.

Suddenly, House could tell that she wasn't thinking about his words, but him. House stayed looking at her, not knowing what to do. Her blue eyes stared at him telling him to do something to make her feel better. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if that would make her feel better or make her angry at him.

"Why did you come here, House?" Cuddy asked him softly.

"I don't know," House said softly back to her. He kept staring into her eyes again and then felt he move slightly towards him.

He leaned in with her and she tilted her head. Their lips slowly brushed against each others when they heard the doorbell rang, breaking them out of their daze.

Cuddy moved away from the kiss and headed to the door. House watched her walk to the door and wondered what had almost just happened.

----------

_Thanks for reading. Please leave a review._


	9. What Happened

_Sorry it took so long. RL got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review when you are finished reading._

**What Happened**

Cuddy looked through her peephole and saw standing there. She'd wondered who it could be. When she opened the door, she saw that the woman was holding a little girl's hand.

The woman brought Madison in Cuddy's House and told her that Madison refused to speak except for the words 'Cuddy' and 'House.' They thought that meant she wanted to go to Cuddy's house. Madison walked in and sat down next to House on the couch, but did not say anything to him. The woman told Cuddy that since she filed to be her foster parent, they would let her stay with Cuddy for awhile until they found her parents or some other family member. She then left.

"Madison," Cuddy said to her as she knelt down in front of her so that she could look her in the eye.

Madison didn't look up at her. She turned her head and looked at House.

"What?" House asked her.

"Can I stay here with you two?" Madison asked.

"CPS said you can stay here for awhile," House said.

"Forever?" Madison asked in a pleasing voice. Cuddy looked at her and felt her heart melt.

Cuddy sat down on the couch next to Madison. Cuddy gave her a hug. She really wished that Madison could stay with her forever.

"Don't you want to go home to your parents?" Cuddy asked.

Madison shook her head no and looked up at Cuddy with her blue eyes starting to form tears. She threw her arms around Cuddy's neck and held on to her.

Cuddy held her tight. "Madison, what's wrong?" Cuddy asked, as she rubbed the little girl's back trying to calm her down.

"I want to stay here. Please? I'll be good," Madison said in a shaky voice.

"That is not my decision Madison," Cuddy said as she pulled Madison away from her neck so that she could look her in the eyes. "What do you want to stay with me?"

"You made the pain go away," Madison said talking about her shoulder. "You didn't hurt me. You helped me. You were nice to me. You and House cared for me."

"Oh, sweetheart," Cuddy said as she wrapped her left arm around the little girl and pulled her close again. "We are doctors. We make people better."

"You stayed with me all night," Madison said. "You didn't leave me."

Cuddy didn't realize how thankfully Madison was for staying with her.

"I didn't want you being scared staying in a big hospital all by yourself," Cuddy said.

"I wasn't scared with you there."

The statement almost made Cuddy burst into tears. "You never have to be scared when I am around."

"You will protect me?" Madison asked. "I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to stay with you."

Cuddy stared at her as she took in what the little girl was trying to tell her.

"Who are you scared off?" House asked Madison.

Cuddy looked up at him knowing that he was thinking the same thing. That was the question she really wanted an answer to.

"My Daddy," Madison said as if she was ashamed.

"Is that who hurt your arm?" House asked her.

Madison nodded her head yes. "I spilled my milk on the floor. He grabbed my by the arm and through me in the basement. When I heard the front door close, I went out the back door."

Cuddy kept looking at Madison and House nodded to Madison to tell her to continue.

"I walked down the back alley. I wanted to go to the school, but my arm hurt too much. I sat there for awhile and cried. I hoped someone would come and get me, but no one came. I then saw a sign that said the hospital was around the corner. I got up and walked to it. My arm hurt really badly, but I remember my teacher telling me doctors will make you better. That's why I went there."

Madison looked down at the floor. Her eyes filled with tears when she remembered how much her arm had hurt.

"So you made it to the hospital okay, Madison?" Cuddy asked hoping that no one else had scared her.

"I walked in and sat down next to everyone. I sat down next to the guy whose nose was bleeding. I then felt a little sick."

Cuddy's eyes were now totally filled with tears, but House was still calm and collected.

"I went into a room and laid down on the floor until my tummy felt better," Madison said. When Madison looked up at Cuddy and saw her crying, she started to cry. She didn't like to see Cuddy upset.

Cuddy picked her up and held Madison in her arms. She rocked back and forth and rubbed Madison's back hoping to sooth her.

When Madison finally calmed down a little bit, House looked at her with his blue eyes. "Madison, why wouldn't you talk to the lady from Child Protective Services?" He asked.

Madison looked up at House. "Daddy said that they would take me away and make me work all day with no sleep. That is what they do to bad children," she said. "You let me sleep. You let me watch TV and you read me a story."

"They don't hurt kids," Cuddy said as she continued rocking Madison until finally Madison fell asleep in her arms.

"I don't get people who hurt kids," House said as he looked at Madison. "She never did anything to anyone."

"He won't hurt her ever again," Cuddy said with a determined tone to her voice.


	10. It's Alright

_Sorry for the delay, but I was on vacation last week. Please read and review._

**It's Alright**

Cuddy brought Madison to her room and laid her in her bed. House followed her in. "You need to tell child services what she told us," House said.

"I will. I don't want that monster hurting her ever again." Cuddy stayed sitting on the side of the bed looking at Madison sleep.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" House asked. Cuddy looked up at him when she heard him speak.

"You can if you want. I don't mind," Cuddy said a little shocked. "You can sleep in my guest room." Cuddy got up and got an extra comforter from her closet. House followed her into the extra room and Cuddy put the comforter on the bed. When Cuddy was done, she turned around and looked at House who had been watching her.

House walked up to her and Cuddy wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay," House said as Cuddy started crying against him. Cuddy squeezed him tighter.

House smelled Cuddy's hair. _Man she smells good. _"You should go be with her," House said. He knew that she better get away from him or he may not have so much control later if she stayed wrapped up in his arms. Cuddy lifted her head and looked at him. House stared into her teary eyes. "She'll need you if she wakes up. It would be scary for her to wake up in a strange place all alone."

Cuddy stood on her tippy-toes and gave House a gentle kiss on his lips. She thought it was sweet that House worried about Madison. She then smiled at him and went back to her room. She wished she could stay with him, but she needed to be there for Madison.

Back in the guest room, House touched his fingers to his lips. The kiss had been so gentle, yet he could still feel it on his lips. House smiled. He wondered if Cuddy felt the same way he felt about her or if she was just in a fragile emotional state. House knew that right now would not be the time to explore what was going on between the two of them because they needed to focus on Madison's well-being. He could pursue Cuddy after that.

The next morning, Madison woke up lying next to Cuddy. It was still dark in the room, but she could make out Cuddy's face. She wondered were House was. Madison got up to explore the house.

Madison walked across the hall to where House was sleeping. She walked over to the bed and looked at him as he slept. Madison's father had been the only man she had ever really known, so she wondered if House was actually mean like him. House had been so nice to her, but that could have just been an act, like the act her father put on when company came over.

House woke up with the feeling that someone was in the room with him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Madison standing there. "What are you doing up?" House asked. Madison jumped because she didn't realize that House had woken up. House heard her start to cry from the shock. "Sorry if I scared you," House said as he sat up. House turned on the lamp next to his bed. House patted the bed next to him to tell her to get up there with him. Madison slowly sat on the bed next to House. "Why are you up so early?" House asked.

"I woke up," Madison said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was assuming that," House said. "Why are you in my room?"

"Lisa is not awake," Madison said.

"So you decided to wake me up?"

"I'm sorry," Madison said.

"I'm not mad," House said when he saw the pouty look form on her face. "Would you like to watch some TV?" Madison nodded her head yes. "Come on," House said as he rolled out of bed. Madison grabbed his hand and they walked to the living room.

"I'm hungry," she said to House.

"Wait right here," House said as he sat her down in front of the TV to watch Goof Troop. He came back a few minutes later carrying a waffle he had heated up.

"Thank you," Madison said. House sat down next to her. He studied the little girl sitting next to him. A million questions ran through his head.

"Where do you live?" House asked her.

"I don't want to go home," she said to him.

"We need to find your parents," House said. "We do not get to decide if we keep you and the people that decide that will need your information."

Madison sat her waffle down and then wrapped her arms around House's waist. "I want to stay with you." House didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to lie and say that she would be able too, but he also knew that if he said that she may not get to stay with them, she would start crying. House decided to say nothing and he just let Madison hang on to him.

When Cuddy woke up, panic shot through her body when she noticed that Madison was not in bed with her. She quickly jumped out of bed. She first went to House's room and when he also was not in there, Cuddy started to freak. The look of fear disappeared from her face and turned into a smile when she entered into the living room. She walked over to the couch and saw Madison lying against House with House's arm around her. They both looked so peaceful. Cuddy was happy that House had decided to stay the night before. She knew House would protect Madison if someone tried to hurt her. She also knew that House would be there if she needed him.


	11. Talk To Me

**Talk To Me**

Cuddy walked over to House and shook him a little. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did you enjoy your bonding time?" Cuddy asked with a smile on her face. House slowly moved away from Madison, resting her against a pillow. He pointed to the kitchen to indicate to Cuddy that he wanted to talk to her. They both went into the kitchen.

"I think you should call a lawyer before you call the cops about her father," House said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"That's not why you will need a lawyer," House said. "I don't think they will give you Madison. I think they will give her back to her father."

"He's abusing her House," Cuddy said.

"And they will investigate it, but he also has the right to say that he does not want his daughter staying with us," House said. "He could say that we are brainwashing her and turning her against him. A lawyer might be able to keep Madison from going to a children's home for awhile. A lawyer could help prove that your place is the best place for her to stay."

"I just want her to be safe and happy House," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "I also know that she will be safe and happy with you until they find some of her family to stay with."

Cuddy moved forward and wrapped her arms House. That was one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her. House stood their awkwardly and looked down at the top of her head.

"I will call a lawyer," Cuddy said against him. Cuddy then looked up at him. Their blues eyes were looked in a gaze.

House then slowly lowered his head. Cuddy closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch his. Her eyes then darted open when they started to hear Madison scream in the other room. Both of them quickly ran into the other room. Madison ran to House and quickly jumped into his arms. "What is it?" House asked her.

"Don't let him take me," Madison said into his neck.

"Who?" Cuddy asked. Madison pointed at the door. Just then, the doorbell rang. Cuddy walked over to it and opened it. When she opened the front door, Cuddy recognized the woman from CPS, but not the man. Madison had seen them get out of the car and head towards the front door from the window.

"I got good news for Madison," the woman from CPS said. "We found her father. He told me she got lost yesterday at the park."

"He's lying," Cuddy said. "He has been hurting her. I showed you the bruises at the hospital."

"We were in a car crash," Madison's father said to Cuddy in an angry tone.

"That is not what caused her dislocated shoulder," Cuddy said. "Someone had to yank her arm."

"That must have happened after she got lost," he said. Madison's father went over to take her from House, but Madison held on to him for dear life. "Give me my daughter."

House looked over at Cuddy, who gave him her sad eyes.

"No," House said.

"You have to give him his daughter Dr. House," the CPS woman said to House.

"No," House said. "Call the police Cuddy." Cuddy went and called the police.

"Give me my daughter!" Madison's father yelled.

"Go away!" Madison yelled back.

"You don't want to go with your dad Madison?" The woman from CPS asked her.

"No," Madison said crying.

"Because he's been hitting her," House said.

"You two are brainwashing her," Madison's father said.

"I am going to kindly ask you to wait outside until the police come," Cuddy said after she called the police.

"I am not setting foot outside until you give me my daughter!"

"Everybody calm down!" The CPS work yelled. "Mr. Swanson, please wait outside until the police arrive. Dr. House, I would like to talk to Madison alone."

"She is my daughter and I have the right to take her!" Madison's father yelled at her.

"You can only take her if I sign off on it," she said to him. "I am not going to sign off until I get to talk to her alone."

"You can talk to her in my room," Cuddy said pointing to the end of the hallway.

"You need to go with her for a second," House said to Madison.

"No!" Madison said as she hung on to House with all of her might.

"Wait outside," the CPS work once again said to Madison's dad. He walked outside and slammed the door. "He is gone now honey," she said to Madison.

"Go with her Madison," Cuddy said. "You need to tell her everything you told us. She will keep you safe." Madison went with her to Cuddy's bedroom. Cuddy and House just stood silently in the hallway waiting for her to come back.

The CPS worker sat down next to Madison on Cuddy's bed. "Why don't you want to go with your father?" She asked her.

"He is mean to me."

"What do you mean he is mean to you?"

"He hits me."

"Did Dr. House or Dr. Cuddy tell you to tell me that?"

"I told them that and they told me to tell you."

"Is he the one that hurt your arm?" Madison nodded her head yes. Tears started forming in her eyes. "It's okay sweetheart."

"Can I stay here with them?"

"We will have to get some things straightened out."

"Do I have to go with my dad?"

"No. I will make sure you go someplace safe."

"I am safe here."

"I know, but there are some things that need to be done first. If everything gets straightened out, maybe you can stay here with Dr. Cuddy. You will need to come with me first."

"Okay," Madison said. They got up to leave the bedroom. She didn't want to leave, but she knew they we're going to force her to.

**Please keep reviewing.**


	12. She's Leaving

**She's Leaving**

When Madison left the room, she walked over to Cuddy and hugged her leg. "I'll miss you," Madison said to Cuddy.

"You're taking her?" House asked the CPS worker.

"I have to for the investigation," she answered him. "I can tell that you two really care about her and I will try to get her back here if I can." Madison pulled away from Cuddy and walked over to House holding her arms up. House bent down and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Now he remembered why he didn't like to get attached to people. It hurt way too much when they left.

"Take good care of her," House said.

"I will," the CPS worker said to him. The front door then busted opened, causing Madison to hang on to House tighter.

"The police are here," Mr. Swanson said. "Give me my daughter!"

"Let's go outside for a second," the CPS worker said to Mr. Swanson.

House and Cuddy stayed inside with Madison while they went outside and spoke to the police. Madison pulled away from her hold on House and looked over at Cuddy. "Why are you crying?" Madison asked her.

"I'll miss you too," Cuddy said. Madison then looked into House's eyes.

"Me too," House mumbled. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Cuddy said letting the police office come in.

"I am Officer Lincoln Franklin. I need Madison to come with me."

"Okay," Cuddy said. House put Madison down.

"Bye," Madison said to them.

"Bye," Cuddy said. Officer Franklin took Madison's hand and led her to his car. House and Cuddy followed them outside. The CPS worker walked up to them.

"I want you to know that I do believe that Madison's father has been hurting her. I will do everything in my power to protect her.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

Madison waved to House and Cuddy as the officer drove away. Madison's father had already taken off when he found out that he couldn't take his daughter home until further investigation had been completed. He went to go get a lawyer. House and Cuddy stood outside for awhile after the cars were all out of sight.

"We should go in now," House said when it started sprinkling.

Cuddy nodded her head and walked inside. House followed her in and he closed the door.

"Are you okay?" House asked her. He knew that if he was a little upset about Madison leaving, Cuddy must be going through some major pain. Cuddy turned around and looked him in the eyes. Tears started flowing down her face. House took a step forward and Cuddy took the rest of the steps as she flung herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she cried into his chest.

"She will be okay," House said. House started swaying Cuddy gently. He really hated it when she cried. Cuddy then lifted her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Why did you stay here with us?" Cuddy asked him.

"I thought you needed me," House said, not blinking as he looked at her.

"I do need you," Cuddy said.

House lowered his head down a little and Cuddy raised herself up on her tippy-toes. House lightly brushed his lips over hers. He then started kissing her a little harder. Cuddy moved her hands from around his waist to his chest. She opened her mouth a little to let House gain entrance.

House wrapped his arms around Cuddy and brought her closer to him. Their kisses were now very frantic. House pushed Cuddy backwards until her back hit the wall. Cuddy felt House's groin pressing against her. Cuddy had her eyes closed the whole time until House stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She could tell that he was thinking about something.

"Why did you stop?" Cuddy asked him quietly.

"We shouldn't be doing this," House said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked. "We both want it. At least I thought that you wanted it too."

"I do," House said. "We should wait." House took a step back from Cuddy.

"You don't really seem like the waiting type," Cuddy said.

"You are emotional because of Madison," House said. "I don't want you hating me later."

"I know what I am doing," Cuddy said as she took a step towards him again. House took another step back.

"I am sorry Cuddy," House said.

"Just get out then," Cuddy said. "I should have known that you wouldn't be there for me." Cuddy headed to her room.

"I am here for you," House said. "That is why I am not taking advantage of you."

Cuddy turned around and looked at him.

"I am not rejecting you. I just don't want it to happen like this."

"You are probably right," Cuddy said.

"I think you should call a lawyer," House said. "The sooner the better."

"Okay," Cuddy said. "Will you come with me to meet him?"

"Of course," House said.

Cuddy walked back up to House and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Thanks," Cuddy said.

"No problem," House said. "You go call a lawyer while I run to the bathroom and take a cold shower." House knew that he needed to calm himself down.

"Sorry about that," Cuddy said with a smile.

"You just need to remember how hot you are and that it can be used as a weapon."

"It is my superpower," Cuddy said. "I'll try to keep it at bay." Cuddy headed to the kitchen and House headed to the bathroom.

**Review if you would like some more. Don't worry for all my smut lovers, there will be some coming soon.**


End file.
